Flu Season
by Magmashift
Summary: Goku keeps trying to get out of getting a flu shot.


**"Goku, come _on_!"**

**"But, ChiChi! This is too dangerous! What if someone gets hurt?"**

**"No one will get hurt!"**

**"It's not fair! Why doesn't Vegeta have to do this?"**

**"Because _he's_ not my husband!" ChiChi grabbed Goku by the back of his shirt and dragged him into the doctor's office. "You're getting a flu shot whether I have to duct tape you to a gurney and knock you unconscious! DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM NOT LETTING THE FLU VIRUS SPREAD THROUGH MY HOUSEHOLD!"**

**"But I'm afraid of needles!"**

**"You're a grown man, Goku! Be like Vegeta! I can't believe that man is weaker than you!" Goku groaned and put his two pointer fingers together, getting ready to IT to King Kai's, but ChiChi grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I'll make you a big meal after this with all of yoru favorite foods when we get home, okay?"**

**"Really?" ChiChi nodded. Goku put his head up in thought. "No. No amount of food is worth needles!" ChiChi growled and stomped on his foot.**

**"YOU'RE GETTING A FLU SHOT OR I'LL CUT YOU OFF OF FOOD FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Goku cowered in a corner with other patients. "ARE WE CLEAR?" Goku nodded quickly. His wife pulled him up and carried him to a seat in the waiting room. "Stay here, alright?" She walked up to the desk to fill out papers.**

**Goku sighed and looked out the window. Kids were outside, playing. He snuck out and walked over to them. "Hey, little guys. What's up?" The kids looked at him awkwardly. **

**"My mom says we're not allowed to talk to strangers." One kid who had a runny nose said.**

**"Well, I don't have to be a stranger. I'm Son Goku. What's your name?"**

**"Tommy." Goku smiled.**

**"Nice to meet you." Goku sat down with them. "Can I play with you guys?"**

**"Sure. We're playing Spaceman Spiff."**

**"Cool! And I can be the alien!" The kids looked at each other.**

**"Alright. I'm Spaceman Spiff, that's Spaceman Dorax-"**

**"And I'm Spacegirl Susie!" A little girl said.**

**"No, you can't choose your own name! You have to make a spacey name! We'll call you spacecase, haha!" The little girl started crying.**

**"Uh, don't cry, little girl. You can be Spacegirl Susie. Look, you can even have your ownspace shoes." Goku said frantically. He took off his shoes and handed them to her.**

**"GOKU!" ChiChi shouted. She grabbed him by his ear. "You couldn't wait two minutes for me to fill out those papers! You're getting your flu shot whether you like it or not! DO YOU HEAR ME?" The little kids hid behind Goku.**

**"But, I was just keeping myself occupied, ChiChi. You're scaring the kids." Goku pointed to Tommy, Susie, and Spaceman Dorax. ChiChi smiled. **

**"I'm sorry kids, but Spaceman Airhead has to go and get his flu shot soon." She growled into his ear, "Be a good role model for these kids, Goku." ChiChi let go of his ear and dragged him in and sat him down. "Now, I'm going to use the restroom, and if you're up from this seat, you're not getting dinner from me for the rest of our marriage!" Goku nodded with wide eyes. Goku sighed and looked at the clock. **

**_An hour before lunchtime! Oh man, we're going to be here for at least forty more minutes before we get called in. I'm _sooooo_ hungry! _Goku held his stomach as it rumbled. The hungry Saiyan looked at ChiChi's purse and then saw a vending machine filled with potato chips and other snacks. He looked through her purse and saw no change. "Aaw, not even a dollar. She probably hid it in her pocket so I won't eat so much." He snuck over to the vending machine and tapped on the glass. "Maybe..." He crouched down and put his arm through the slot and tried to reach a bag of cookies. His muscles took up most of the room, not allowing him to reach the cookies. "Uh-oh." He tried to pull his arm out, but it was stuck. ChiChi angrily tapped her foot behind him. _Maybe she doesn't notice..._ He smiled nonchalantly. "Hey, ChiChi, I was just trying to get some food."**

**She scowled and pointed her finger at the chair. He groaned and sat down. "I got them to speed up the waiting list so it can end earlier, okay?" Goku nodded as he finally managed to pull his arm free. His full mouth grinned as he saw Vegeta walking in with Bulma and Trunks. **

**"Hey, Vegeta! You're being forced to get a shot, too, huh?"**

**"No, actually, I came to see to _your _shot." Vegeta smirked as he sat down. Goku gulped. Vegeta knew he was terrified of needles and Goku knew he would take advantage of that.**

**"And we needed to get Trunks vaccinated, right?" Bulma asked Vegeta angrily through her teeth. Their eight-year-old son just blinked and groaned at his parents. They were so lame.**

**"Where's Goten?" Trunks asked.**

**"We planned ahead. We know not to let you two in the same room." Bulma laughed. Goku's jaw dropped.**

**"You knew Vegeta was coming? That's not fair! How come he doesn't have to get one?" Goku asked. ChiChi just facepalmed and growled at her manchild husband.**

**"WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD FOR FIVE MINUTES, GOKU? YOU'RE A GROWN MAN AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BE LEFT ALONE FOR TWO SECONDS WITHOUT PLAYING WITH CHILDREN OR GETTING YOUR HAND STUCK IN A VENDING MACHINE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GROW UP?" ChiChi asked angrily. **

**"I can't help it. My grandpa dropped me on my head when I was a baby."**

**"That's no excuse. Vegeta was orphaned at the age of five and he's more of a man than you."**

**"But, I was orphaned when I was a baby! He's older than me!"**

**"That's irrelevant. He's not a big crybaby like-where _is _he anyway?" They looked around and didn't see him. Bulma shrugged.**

**"He probably went to the bathroom." Bulma said. Trunks blinked as he saw his father slip into a doctor's office, but said nothing. He looked at his mother who was trying to convince Goku to get a flu shot.**

**"You don't want to die of natural causes, do you? What if you die of the flu?" Bulma asked. Goku put his head up in thought. **

**"I supposed you have a point." Goku said. Bulma smiled at her victory. The nurse came out with a clipboard. **

**"Son Goku, the doctor will see you now." She said calmly, but as if she was tense. Goku stood up and walked inside the office. She led him in and shut the door. He sat down on the cot. "He'll be with you in a moment." She walked out and sighed. The doctor walked in with a surgical mask, baseball hat, and gloves.**

**"My name is Dr. S. I'll be injecting you with flu vaccine today. Tell me, Goku, is there any history of flu in your family?"**

**"No. I'm fit as a fiddle. Or violin or whatever." The doctor let out a laugh.**

**"Good. Now, I won't lie. This will hurt like hell."**

**Goku gulped nervously. "It will? It's only a small needle." **

**"Not in this case." The doctor pulled out a giant needle that was the size of Goku. Goku's eyes widened and he screamed. **

**"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Goku ran out the front door, leaving a Goku-shaped hole in the glass. Vegeta took off te surgical mask and laughed, leaning on the needle.**

**"Loser." He took the garb off and laughed as he walked back into the waiting room. ChiChi and Bulma were glaring at him. **

**"YOU IDIOT! WE WERE SO CLOSE TO GETTING HIS FLU SHOT! YOU SHOULD SET A BETTER EXAMPLE FOR YOUR SON!" ChiChi shouted.**

**"Now we have to go find Goku." Bulma groaned. **

**"I have a plan." Vegeta smirked. Goku ran away from the city and into Piccolo. **

**"Protect me, Piccolo! They're trying to give me a shot! I don't want any needles! I want to be a Namekian so I don't get sick!" Piccolo smirked.**

**"I won't be of help." Piccolo said nonchalantly. **

**"What? Why not? I know ChiChi scares the hell out of you but-"**

**"GET HIM!" A voice shouted. Out of nowhere, all the Z-Fighters came down and pinned him to the ground. "SOMEONE GET HIS LEG!" Goku felt everyone pin every part of his body to the ground.**

**"He elbowed my eye!" Krillin groaned.**

**"GO SUPER SAIYAN!" Gohan shouted. ChiChi growled as they started losing grip on him.**

**"I have the needle! We're doing this for your own good, Goku." She took out the needle and stuck it into his arm. Goku yelped loudly and started squirming. "IT'S ALREADY IN! STOP SQUIRMING OR YOU'LL GET IT STUCK!" Vegeta put Goku in a headlock and started squeezing. Goku relaxed unwillingly as his wife injected the vaccine into him. Vegeta let him go as he fainted. Everyone else sat down and sighed.**

**"So, we'll see each other next year?" Krillin asked. Everyone nodded and walked or flew off.**


End file.
